sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Story of Echo
I awoke to the sound of a bird's sweet song. I slowly opened my eyes a few moments to sunrise and sat up in my favorite tree. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my flute, which I have been playing for quite some time now. As I played A Person's Warmth, the sun rose faster, as if it was trying to listen to the song. My name is Echo. Echo the Hedgehog. I am alone, and have always been alone. I've never had a real friend. No one's ever cared about me. But that all changed that one fateful day... When I finally stopped, I let out a sigh. "Just another day, I said. "Nothing special, nothing new." I leapt down from the tree and suddenly felt a strong breeze fly past me. It gave me a pleasant feeling, though I didn't know why. That's when I realize that the wind was so powerful it blew my instrument out of my hands. I chased after it to no avail, and just when I was about to give up hope, a white glove caught the flute with hardly any effort. A beautiful voice said to me, "Is this yours"? I looked down to find a blue hedgehog looking right at me, holding the flute between his fingers. For a moment I felt dizzy, then I regained my consiousness. I swiped the object from him, and simply replied, "Yes, it is." I then walked back to my tree and jumped directly on it's branch. He then looked at me, almost puzzled. "Is everything alright?", he asked me. Looking down at him, I then gave him the same look he gave me, for no one had ever cared for my well-being before. "Why would you care? You don't know me", I retorted. I put away my flute so the same incident wouldn't repeat. He then asked me something I did not expect: "Do I need a reason to care?" At first, I thought he was joking. I came down from my tree and looked directly into his eyes. They were a shining emerald green. "By the way, he added, "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Everything about him, even his name, was mysterious to me. He wasn't like everyone else I've met. He was different. Almost...nice. However, I knew that once he knew the person that I was, he would never want to see me again. I reached out my hand and said, "Echo." He proudly shook it and then turned to leave. "See you soon, Echo!", he let out as he sped off into the distance. "Sonic the Hedgehog", I said to myself. We'll meet again. I know we will. Comments *whistles*--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^ ^ --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to see how this goes.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) For then I thought you said "Ecco".--Mystic Monkey 09:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Shelly, this is a fandom story not role play, im sorry but im gonna have to tell you to move it to Fandom forums. You just change the to --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 20:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, this is supposed to be a place where you can do almost whatever you want with your fancharacter. It was made soley for fanon purposes. You could've at least said something positive about my story. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No no, im just trying to mantain this as only Role Play. theres already a place for fanon storys, now please understand that this is a place for you to do anything with your fanon character but you are not doing anything with your fanon character your just making a fanon story. Now please shelly your my beet friend here at SNN wiki but if you dont fallow the guide lines im gonna have to move it my self. --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 23:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Fine, I have a better spot for this anyways. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Shelly --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 23:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC)